The Magnificent Quinns
by RapunzelInTheSnow
Summary: One is a warrior, and the other is to all appearances a princess. The twin sons of the Goblin King are crashing into the human world! Only thing is, they aren't used to interaction. Jareth got the better end of the deal here! I'm Lucas, and those darlings are staying with me...
1. Chapter 1

The strange thing about people is that they have their varieties that crop up again and again, forming stereotypes. Once these are made, the very same people are the ones who protest against them.

For instance, the stereotype of someone who wears clothes meant for the opposite gender. Immediately, people will say: They are bullied. They are strange. They must be into strange things. They must not be happy with themselves.

Now, the boy who is at this moment walking along the halls of a castle dressed in petticoats and the like defies all such branding for the moment. The Goblin Kingdom is still under the rule of Jareth, the king, who after his rejection by a certain young woman decided to go drinking and ended up with a pair of twin sons. One is a warrior, and the other is to all appearances a princess.

It is just unfortunate that the bar he went to was frequented by demons, he often laughs when he feels displeased with his sons. This isn't often, surprisingly. He's quite good with children.

Nikolai, who insists upon being called Annika, is accepted by the kingdom simply because he is the son of their adored king. His brother, Rueben, has the manners of his father for the most part, and is sworn to protect his brother. They don't really interact with other children.

As such, the Goblin King has made his decision. He will send them to live in the human world with his friend Peter's son, who lives in a big enough house to accommodate the boys. Peter owns a large company that manages actors and as such makes enough money for the boys to live comfortably. As a payoff, the actors might be extremely lucky in the roles offered to them.

Peter had actually spotted Jareth and offered him an acting job, but the king had declined with a laugh, offering to buy the man a drink. Their friendship would last long...after all, Peter wasn't entirely human himself. His son, Lucas, had offered to let the boys stay around at his place and buy them all they desired within a reasonable limit. All there was left to do was break this news to Rueben and Nikolai.

He heard the duo before he saw them, a sort of whining and scuffling accompanied by the sort of voice one might hear from a general on the battlefield.

"NIK. BEHAVE YOURSELF."

"I have plans! Let me go! It was almost finished!"

More scuffling and shouting.

"I DON'T CARE! YOU SHOULD NOT BE KNITTING! AND ESPECIALLY NOT CUTESY LITTLE OWLS!"

"It was a present for Papa!"

Jareth continued listening, amused. Rueben seemed to have dragged Nikolai away from his afternoon activities.

"PAPA? YOU SHOULD CALL HIM FATHER!"

Twirling a crystal sphere between his fingers, Jareth chuckled under his breath, counting. Three...two...one...

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT I DON'T WANT TO SOUND LIKE SOMEONE STUCK A POKER UP MY BACKSIDE, RUEBEN! I'LL CALL HIM PAPA IF I WANT TO!"

"I DON'T SOUND LIKE I HAVE A POKER UP MY ASS!"

"NO, YOU'D BE MORE TOLERABLE IF YOU DID! YOU HAVE SEVERAL UP YOUR ASS!"

Jareth stood, walking to the door to watch in amusement. The twins were now truly scrapping, Rueben tugging Nikolai's hair and Nikolai trying to land a slap on his brother.

"THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE!"

"KISS MY UN-POKERED BUTT!"

Rueben noticed Jareth and squeaked, dropping the ponytail while Nikolai immediately rushed to fling his arms around the king.

"Papa!"

Jareth ruffled his son's hair briskly. "I thought I told you two that the next time you fought I would tie you together and drop you in a pit."

Rueben looked shamefaced, while his twin giggled before dashing to hug his brother. The older twin started squirming and shrieking, as the other stuck to him like glue.

"Nikolai, enough. I called you two here to talk to you about your departure."

The shorter boy looked up in confusion at the same time as Rueben did. Jareth inwardly laughed, but kept a stern face on the outside.

"You two need to learn how to cope with being around other children. As such, I am sending you to the human world. You will be staying with Peter's son."

Rueben looked horrified, before drawing his dagger and casting it to the ground.

"I refuse!"

Jareth stared at him for a minute before his lips curved upwards. "Fine. Stay here and get married."

Rueben squeaked and dove to pick his dagger up. "Whatever pleases thee, my liege!" He knew exactly who his father would make him marry if he stayed.

Nikolai laughed before tipping his head. "Will we be alright, Papa?"

Jareth raised an eyebrow. "So you are alright with it, Nikolai?"

The boy nodded quickly. "You can get dresses everywhere in the human world! And it would mean I could buy them, and choose them, and buy lots of stuff!"

Jareth sunk his head into his hands. What fine sons he had...one was only going because he did not wish to get married, and the other saw it as some sort of shopping trip. Oh, joy...

...

In the middle of a large city called Victoriana in England, a boy was skipping around a large house that aside from himself was lifeless, fixing things and dusting with a skip in his step. Here and there, you could see bits and pieces of mythological...well, the best word for it was tat - not rubbish, but random enough to be close.

The boy looked like a flamboyant peacock, which didn't suit the slightly Gothic style of the room he was cleaning. His blond hair curled over his shoulders, tied in a little ponytail, and his clothes were tailored to make him look that bit more effeminate. However, the intent in his manner made him seem very serious about the room.

Unless you heard what he was saying.

"God...Jareth, as a bloke, is gorgeous...Not my type, but gorgeous...I can't wait to meet his sons! I bet they're just so cute."

Yes, this was Lucas Winter, son of Peter Winter, who owned the Frost Agency. He had grown up with the Goblin King visiting his father, and as such had a wide interest in the occult. His last boyfriend was a werewolf, who he had simply adored, but who had broken up with him. It was actually, astonishingly, because the flamboyant boy and his ex had realised that they made fantastic friends, but a terrible couple. They still kept in touch, and went to the same school.

However, Lucas hoped that Thomas might fancy one of the twins. Recently, Thomas had been having a terrible time, as he could really only date supernaturals, most of which did not go to their school. The poor darling was becoming increasingly depressed.


	2. Chapter 2

Rueben watched his brother as the 'princess' dashed around collecting up things and stuffing them in a large, battered pink suitcase.

"Are you seriously treating this as a holiday?" He sounded annoyed, he knew, but seriously. The boy in front of him seemed to be taking this too lightly. Rueben did not really wish to go, but the thought of the human world getting its hands on his dear, sweet, pure brother made his skin crawl more than marriage did. Corruption was all that he could see in Nikolai's future.

Nikolai was humming 'Summer Holiday' by now before smiling. "It'll be fun! Trust me, Roo...And for me, it might not be a holiday." His smile faltered a little as he said this, and Rueben caught on to his meaning.

"What? You mean you want to stay there?" he spluttered, while Nikolai sighed.

"I'm not sure. I might." The petticoats of the dress swished as he packed more of his belongings into the suitcase. A smaller case was among them, and Rueben frowned.

"Your music boxes?"

Nikolai nodded slowly. "I might need them." The likelihood of that they both knew, and Rueben made a face, heading to the door to pack his own suitcase.

Nikolai sighed. He knew he should have waited a little longer before informing his brother of what he wanted to do...Rueben tended not to be the best with surprises. He also disapproved of Nikolai and the music boxes. Well, he shouldn't be watching the packing, if he disapproved of it - although he might have watched it simply so he could actively disapprove of it.

Sighing, Nikolai brushed down his skirts and focused his attention on what he was meant to be doing, knowing that his conclusion was very likely.

...

Meanwhile, in Victoriana, at Lunartan High School, a certain lycanthrope was pouring out his woes to his best friend about yet another bad break up in the library.

"...should have known better...bloody mages think their asses are made of gold..." Thomas sniffled, Lucas sighing and producing tissues. This was one of the reasons he would be glad to welcome the twins into his life. Thomas was getting to the unhealthy stage of dating, which he needed to be snapped out of. The trouble was, this could only feasibly be done by either finding him the right person or having him cross dress and go to a nunnery. Lucas had actually at one point given the latter serious thought before remembering that some of those places keep chickens, which on a full moon would be too much for Thomas to resist.

"You'll meet the right guy, Thomas. Either that or we get you to a convent," he mused aloud, causing Thomas to stop crying in shock and stare at him.

"What exactly are you planning for me?" he asked suspiciously, eyes narrowing. Lucas tried to smile before something caught his attention.

"Hey, look. It's Sebby!" he hissed, pointing to a boy whose shirt was a little large for him and whose dark hair had caught the boy's eye. Thomas looked over, and scrunched his face up.

"He smells of peaches."

"Oh, that would be the first thing you commented on! He's so cute! Like a little lost puppy!" cooed Lucas. Thomas cast him a worried look, and Lucas waved his hands.

"Don't worry. I'm not interested in him that way. I just think he's adorable...The sort of kid I want to adopt."

"That is a bit creepy..." Thomas stated, before turning his attention back to the boy. "I get your point, though. He's not either of our types, but...you just want to give the poor kid a hug. Even when he looks happy, he seriously seems to need one."

Lucas chuckled. "Exactly, my friend. He's a little Bambi adrift in a sea of sharks and uncaring monsters."

Thomas stared at him again. "I swear you make these up to be disturbing."

"Oh, but look at that boy. Tell me that Sebastian Crufin isn't adorable and Bambi-like."

Thomas sighed. "I'm a bloody werewolf. To me, Bambi is a good venison steak no one else wants."

Lucas really did look horrified then. "You want to eat my Sebby?"

Sebastian was now sat with a book and a sandwich, as the two discussed him, oblivious.

"No, you moron, I don't want to eat him. I'm just pointing out that Bambi is not adorable for me and therefore cannot, to my mind, be used as an example for the cuteness of Sebastian. However, I am willing to accept Pomeranian puppy."

"Fine. He's like a puppy," Lucas huffed at his friend. "Do you now see why I love seeing him around?"

Thomas sighed. "You coo. You should not be cooing over a kid who really doesn't know you. It's worrying."

"I can coo over him if I want!"

Sebastian raised his head to see the two throwing bits of paper at each other and bit his lip. Why did the other people in his year have to be so scary? They didn't seem to give him a second thought...

The shy boy scooted back a little out of instinct, before snickering a little. The two looked very funny indeed, as each had screwed up paper in their clothes and were now hitting each other with rolled up magazines.

The librarian heard the minuscule laugh and looked over to see his precious magazines being used for a not so precious purpose.

"HEY! YOU TWO!"

...

Jareth sighed as he walked along the street. Honestly, if the goblins were going to follow him as he lead his sons through the labyrinth, they could at least pretend to hide. Or carry a bag or two.

Rueben had a small suitcase to carry his things, with a small frown to match. Nikolai had two bags, a backpack and a suitcase, in comparison, following Jareth like a duckling, which the Goblin King had noticed quickly and made the source of his smile which he wore instead of a frown to greet the creatures hiding in corners.

Nikolai was happily chattering to his brother.

"And it will be fun to meet the Winter child, he's a little older than us, but I'm sure that he will be nice to us! He offered to take care of us, Papa said. Isn't that kind, Rueben? Oh, I can't wait to buy some new clothes..."

Rueben had a haggard look on his face as his brother went on and on about different things, not giving him a chance to get a word in edge ways.

"Uh, yeah...nice..." This was drowned out by Nikolai enthusing about different types of lace.

They were by now nearing the exit to the Labyrinth, and the hill which would lead them to the human realm was in sight. A little ribbon had been tied to it, and Jareth turned to his sons.

"Each of you, close your eyes." As they did so, he untied the ribbon and wrapped it around their wrists, before their surroundings shuddered and blurred.

How to describe the feeling of that? It's not easy. Imagine yourself to be swirling around, and to know that this is what your body is doing, but at the same time knowing that your body is not moving. Your reasoning is confused and you just wish for it to be over, which it is in a matter of seconds, but still you remember it as if it had lasted for days.

They landed in front of a large building in the bushes, a large snowflake moulded into the metal sign attached to the place. In cursive script below, it read 'FROST TALENT AGENCY', and both twins were staring in shock at their surroundings.

How different this seemed to their home! The stone was strange, there were tiny black rocks instead of cobbles, and buildings built like towers of children's blocks...everything was so strange.

Jareth, however, simply strode ahead, so that they immediately collected up their baggage and scurried after him, Nikolai running quicker in his heeled boots.

"Jareth, my friend!" a man with blonde hair called, before blinking at the twins.

"I thought you said two boys? My friend, that's a girl."

Rueben snorted. "That's my brother wearing female apparel."

Nikolai looked a bit unsure at this, and Jareth shot Rueben a small glare, before wrapping an arm around Nikolai.

"It's his way, old friend. Is your son about? I would like to chat with you about the recent acquisition I have made, which would interest you greatly."

Peter tilted his head with curiosity, left eye flickering from green to amber briefly before shaking his head.

"Not yet, he'll be back from school in half an hour-"

The door on the left opened to reveal a blonde boy wearing a baby blue tee and white waistcoat, tight trousers clinging to his legs as he stared at the group.

"Lucas, welcome home..." Peter smiled nervously, as the boy stood silently, staring.


End file.
